Gabriel Roman
Gabriel Roman was a British crime lord, treasure hunter, and the main, later secondary antagonist of Drake's Fortune. Searching for the fabled El Dorado, Roman hired the services of Atoq Navarro and his mercenaries, as well as Eddy Raja and his pirate gang, as manpower to acquire the treasure. History Pre-''Drake's Fortune'' Sometime before the events of Drake's Fortune, Roman saved Navarro from a life of poverty and, recognizing his intelligence, made Navarro his lieutenant. Roman also loaned Victor Sullivan a large sum of money, with a deadline to pay it back or otherwise come to an agreement with Roman. ''Drake's Fortune'' A surprising find Roman and Navarro followed Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, and Victor Sullivan around parts of the island believed to hold the fabled treasure of El Dorado. The two first appeared outside an old German U-Boat caught in the Amazon River. Nate, after accidentally setting off a torpedo inside the boat, swam back out to meet Sully, only to be greeted by Roman and Navarro, who held the two at gunpoint. Roman revealed that Sully owed him money and that he had mentioned something about the "find of a lifetime". This intrigued Roman, and so he had hired Navarro to aid him in finding the treasure. Nate relinquished the kriegsmarine map he had found in the boat, and Roman prepared to shoot him in case they "need a reminder." Sully intervened, and Roman shot him instead. The U-Boat then exploded from the torpedo Nate had set off, knocking Navarro and Roman to the ground. Nate escaped with his adversaries in hot pursuit. The Island It is later revealed that Eddy also worked for Roman, but his men were being killed by an unknown entity. Roman believed that Eddy was crazy and dismissed him and his men. Sully had survived the shot by Roman — the bullet caught by Sir Francis Drake's journal that Nate had given him earlier — and was now pretending to help Roman and Navarro locate the treasure. Roman soon discovered that Nate and Elena rescued Sully and searched for them. Mutated creatures, Germans and Spaniards changed by El Dorado's curse years ago, killed Eddy as well as his men. Roman and Navarro captured Elena and kept her as a hostage to prevent Sully and Nate from "trying anything creative." The two eventually found Navarro and Roman in a chamber below the island's Monastery with the treasure — the gold statue of El Dorado. As Nate and Sully drew their guns, Roman's men took aim at them instead. Betrayal and Death Roman was impressed by the statue's craftsmanship and Navarro goaded him to open it, as the "real treasure" was inside. Roman took his advice and opened the statue. The statue was actually a coffin, preserving the mummy of El Dorado. As Roman accidentally inhales dust exuded from the mummy, his eyes turned black and he mutated. Though he attempted to attack Navarro, Navarro killed him with a shot to the head. Navarro had planned to betray Roman all along and sell El Dorado's mutagen as a weapon. Everyone left the island once the Descendants began to attack and Navarro attempted to escape with the statue. Roman's corpse, eyes still blackened from the curse, was left in the chamber. Multiplayer ''Among Thieves'' Gabriel Roman can be played in the game's multiplayer mode. On February 25, 2010, the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack was released on the PlayStation Store for purchase, which included Gabriel Roman as a multiplayer villain skin. His voice actor Simon Templeman has returned to give Gabriel Roman a voice and new lines for multiplayer. Some notable unique quotes include "I'll be a monkey's uncle!" or "Well, shit my pants!" ''Drake's Deception'' Gabriel Roman returns in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer. He is only available if you purchase the classic skin pack #1 . His voice actor Simon Templeman has also returned. ''A Thief's End'' Gabriel Roman returns in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. He is available at the start. His voice actor Simon Templeman has also returned. Character design Personality Roman was cunning, objective, and calculating. Though normally unwilling to dirty his own hands, he was vindictive and petty enough to handle something himself if it meant taking what he thought to be his. Uncaring and egotistical, he placed more importance on treasure than any of his associates. Appearance Roman wore a white-and-blue striped shirt with rolled up sleeves, beige pants, and brown leather shoes. He carried a snub nosed .38 revolver in a holster on his belt. He appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties. Roman also carried a revolver, which he used as his main weapon in Drake's Fortune. Roman shot Victor Sullivan with it. Roman carried the weapon in a special holster attached to his suspenders. The revolver is stainless steel with wood grips. As it's a "Snub Nose" revolver, it is smaller and shorter than the Wes-44. The weapon is not available to the player. Gallery ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' Gabriel Roman avatar in Uncharted Drakes Fortune.png|Avatar ''Uncharted 2'' multiplayer Gr.jpg|Roman's multiplayer card Gabriel Roman.jpg ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer U3 Gabriel Roman Render.jpg|Render of Gabriel Roman References Category:Characters in Drake's Fortune Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Skins in A Thief's End